Feeling Dizzy
by iconoclasticGentleman
Summary: England's not sure whether the heat rising from the pavement is real or his imagination, but he's pretty sure America is deliberately trying to look as hot as possible while he plays that ridiculous game. And man, is it hot. / A silly thing I wrote for a USUK headcanon on tumblr, and have decided to upload now. Hope you enjoy these two being dorks!


**You know, I think I like the summary better than I like the story itself... strange. This is tremendously ancient- like, seven months old ancient. I wrote it based off a USUK headcanon on tumblr, which I can send the link to anyone if they request it, but the basis of the headcanon was that Arthur gets overheated quite easily and refuses to admit it, silly boy. What are titles. **

**Anyway, I completed my goal for Camp NaNoWriMo today- 50k, baby!- and I wanted to upload something in 'celebration'. It's certainly not my best writing, but I liked it then and I like it now. As for what I've been writing recently for said NaNo, you can get an update if you go to my profile. Not much of an update, though. :P Hopefully you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Aw, come on England! Take a break for a while! You're here to relax and spend time with me, remember," America complained, leaning on the chair across from England's and grinning easily.

England tried to force himself not to look up but failed, eyes flickering immediately back down after he realized, yet again, that America's shirt had gone who-knows-where when he'd flung it off to play basketball. The nation leaned back in his seat, fanning himself with one of the government documents.

"I'm sorry America, but I've got work to do," he said, chastising. "You do too, you know."

As expected, America threw back his head and burst into laughter which just made England frown. "Dude, we're in Texas, on a July day and it's like 100 degrees out. There's no fucking way I'm doing paperwork." He grinned mischievously. "You just too scared to come play with me, old man?"

"Fuck you," England snarled as the blond laughed and frolicked away, to the nation's irritation.

He did have a point, though, he had to admit. For all the times he had visited America and his other tropical colonies he had never gotten used to the heat. Sometimes it had even gotten to the point of medical problems, but England was perfectly fine right now. Besides, a little heat was surely something a former empire could handle, right?

(He also didn't want to appear weak in front of America, but that was another story.)

The blond sighed and signed his name yet again on some meaningless paper, setting it aside and reaching for his tea. He almost wished it would go cold right now but it was as steaming as ever.

He stretched upward and shaded his eyes from the sun, watching surreptitiously as America shot hoops by himself, ducking and weaving around imaginary people. England's gaze transfixed itself onto the taut muscles of his chest and back tensing as he played. The movement was almost making him dizzy. (That was what was making him dizzy, right?)

England purposely forced himself to look away, feeling blood rush to his cheeks and pound in his ears. Shakily he grabbed his pen and signed another document, not sure why America was making him so flustered all of a sudden.

America jogged back over to him and England hurriedly took a drink of his tea to cover his face. His blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses as he teased, "You sure you don't want to come play, England? You look sort of distracted over here," he finished with a raise of his eyebrows.

England cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. "I'm certainly not distracted," he said, although it was clear to both of them that he was distracted by America's actions. He felt a headache coming on and decided to grab some ibuprofen when he went in to refill his tea.

Which coincidentally, he decided, was now.

America scoffed at him in amused disbelief, and England frowned at him, squinting. He didn't think it was so hot that things were blurry, but maybe he was wrong and it was hotter than he'd thought. "Whatever, I'll be back."

He stood up and the ground fell out from beneath him.

* * *

"England! Hey, England! Goddammit, wake up!"

England's mind swam back into consciousness slowly, feeling weighed down and heavy with tiredness. The light beyond his eyelids was too bright for him and the blond instinctively rolled over onto his stomach, relishing the darkness created. "Ach, shu' up," he muttered.

There was a second of silence before England yelped as he was suddenly yanked back over to see America leaning over him. Once they made eye contact America let out a relieved sigh and leaned back on his heels, looking worried.

"What the…" England shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the fog that still covered them. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"You just passed out," America said, sounding uncharacteristically worried. "I- I dunno, you just got up- an' crumpled." His eyebrows furrowed as he watched England intently. "Are you okay?"

England blinked rapidly, trying to remember but all he could really catch was the dizziness. "I think so," he said slowly, scrubbing his face with his hands and then laughing at himself incredulously. "God, that was stupid."

After a second of hesitation America joined in, although he wasn't nearly as carefree-sounding as normal. He trailed off, still looking concerned. "You sure you're alright? And uh, you were also wearing way too much clothing which probably contributed to it. Sorry 'bout that."

England looked down, not even having noticed that his sweatervest was piled on the ground next to him. And oddly enough, he didn't care besides blushing at the fact that America had somewhat undressed him. While he was unconscious.

"Well, I'm free to play that game now," he commented, feeling liberated from work for no real reason. America looked panicked and pushed him back down to lay on the ground.

"Fuck no! We're gonna sit right here 'ntil you've cooled off, okay England?" He ordered and England just laughed again, looking up at America.

"Whatever you say, America."

He was sure now that the dizziness he was feeling wasn't from the heat.

* * *

**Idiots.**


End file.
